BUSTED!
by savich
Summary: just a story about boyXboy action.....and what a good story is without some fangirls?....


Hello 

just a little note for you all- this is an upgraded story for what was here before

this story was taken from cyclone5000 "Insert Fangirl scream" which was also inspired by a Doujinshi called "Colorful Sky"

I tried to write one like cyclone5000 but that didn't work out really well but this a lot better. This story was first at Digimon section (Tai & Matt) and I changed it to Gary & Ash….this is also an extra crispy story…..so think twice before you read it. Trust me!

Have fun reading it! Thank you cyclone5000!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's soooo disgusting looking!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, not very clean either…" Misty agreed with her friend.

"Yeah I know it's not perfect, but it's all we got okay? It's just for one night." Brock told his friends trying to be a little positive.

"It's a cheap place, even for our low budget…just try to make the best of it." Brock added in, and went with Max into his respective room.

The rest of the group followed suit, two people per room, they slammed their rusting keys into the lock, and pushed against the door sometimes asking for assistance to get it open.

The whole gang was finally all back together from their busy lives. Brock was off from his breeding work (he was very successful). Misty decided to take a break from the gym. May and Dawn decided it's a good time to take a vacation from all the contests. Pr. Oak told Gary and Tracy they were working way too hard at the lab so they came too. Ash was between leagues right so he had no problem to go. And Max was on his summer holiday from school.

Seeing as they would only be in Kanto for a short time, they thought about taking a small vacation, just to catch up and reunite with one another. But sadly…their driver got the wrong directions and they spent the whole day going in the wrong direction.

And they have to spend the night at this broken down motel, were the paint is coming off the thin walls, and little bugs can be found crawling away from the light.

"Ugh this is fantastic!" Dawn dusted her bed and jumped on it, "This place is horrible Misty, how are we suppose to sleep here!?"

"Well, at least we got a room with each other," Misty sat on her bed, "we can stay up talking to each other if you want."

"Really?! You aren't sleepy?" Dawn asked with interest.  
"No I slept in the car." Misty replied with a smile.  
"Whew…good thing I did too." Dawn relaxed a little.

"HEY MAX GIVE ME MY PILLOW BACK!" May was heard from within the other room.  
"HAHAHHA, make me!" Max laughed.

"We are going to have to be quiet about it though….these walls are thin." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah, there's even holes in them! How are we going to change?" Dawn pointed at the wall she was facing towards.

"Well…" Misty walked to the wall, "The holes are small, but they are easily breakable." She picked at the hole with her finger and it grew in size, "Wonder what's on the other side…" Misty let her curiosity get the best of her, and looked inside the hole.

"Hey, what's in there?" Dawn asked.

"Ash and Gary room." Misty quickly replied.

"Really? What are they doing?" Dawn got closer to the wall.

"You can look too…you know." Misty said, taking her face off the wall.

"But isn't eavesdropping wrong?"

"Do you really care?"

"No." Dawn said, and picked at a hole to look through too.

Gary was locking the door, as Ash was standing around looking at the small room.  
"Why am I getting the notion, that this room is smaller than the others?" Ash mumbled as he squashed a defenseless bug.  
"Probably just imagining it." Gary said.

They both were quiet as they heard, Brock and Tracy's laughter from across the hall.  
"Wow…these walls are really thin." Gary grumbled.

"Well, that's not the problem…" Ash turned to face Gary.  
"Then what is?" He asked.  
"There's only one bed. And to top it off, it's a very small single." Ash pointed at the bed next to the wall, where Dawn and Misty were spying on them.

"Well…how are we gonna fit…we're not kids anymore." Gary said with half interest.  
"Guess, we are gonna have to squeeze in…I'm not sleeping on the floor." Ash stripped down, to his white undershirt tank, and his dark boxers (WHOO!) he laid down on the bed, and scooted over as far as he could, "You sleeping on the ground?"  
"Course not." Gary took off his shirt, revealing his glorious six packs and abs, and climbed in bed along with Ash.

"Wow, never knew Gary had that body." Misty wiped off her drool.  
"Never knew, Ash, was so small and slim…always thought it be the other way around." Dawn added.  
"That bed really is small for them…"  
"Kay that's enough commentary, back to the quiet spying because we do not want to sleep in this dirty place."

"Did you hear something?" Gary asked with little care.  
"How can you not, in this place." Ash grumbled, shifting under the light sheets.  
"We really can't fit in this small bed can we?" Gary grumbled.  
"Genius has struck me." Ash shifted from lying next to Gary, to on top of him.  
"The hell do you think you're doing." Gary grumbled, acting as if this happened before.  
"Well, if we can't fit side by side, then we'll fit vertically!" Ash said with a goofy grin on his face.

"You think I'll be able to sleep like this?" Gary grumbled.

"Heh, I'll be able to sleep!"

"You predictable idiot."

"Wow, when did they become so comfortable with each other?" Misty muttered out loud.  
" I don't know, should we turn away now?" Dawn asked.  
"If you want, you can…it's just starting to get good though." Misty smirked.  
"What do you mean 'good'….oh never mind." Dawn went back to watching them.

"Hey Gary…"  
"Hm?"  
"You aren't going to do anything?" Ash's chin was on the brown haired boy collarbone, his nose and mouth barely grazing Gary's chin.  
"Like what?" Gary mumbled in his signature monotone voice.

"You know…" Ash looked at him with innocent eyes, "Something erotic."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Baka (1) can't you tell I'm trying to hold back. Everyone is here, and what if they find out?"

"Well, Gary you are always busy with your lab stuff, and I am with my pokemon training so we haven't seen each other for a long time. And almost everyone asleep by now…"Ash reasoned.  
"Well, will you be okay? It's been a while and I don't have any lube on me."  
"Well…one it subsides it's fine, and we'll probably just be sitting on in the car tomorrow anyway…"Ash adverted his glance from Gary's icy ones. With a small, but noticeable, blush grazing his cheeks.  
"Fine, I couldn't hold back any longer, anyways." Gary brought Ash into a fiery kiss.

Sparks flew as the lover's lips touched, Gary licked and bit along Ash's lower lip, who gladly opened his mouth giving the pokemon researcher access inside. His tongue darted into the known territory, lapping at Ash's own tongue, sucking and tasting at the younger's sweetness.

Meanwhile, Misty and Dawn's jaws dropped. "Misty! Are you seeing this?!" Dawn silently yelled to the elder girl.  
"Of course I can see them! Oh god…who ever thought…." Misty covered her mouth.

"I know, I never expected Ash and Gary would be secretly going on…" Dawn sighed in disbelief.  
"Not that! I can't believe how freaking hot they are!? I mean, look at them!" Misty told Dawn.  
"I was thinking the same thing too….." They both hushed themselves and went back to watching the two boys.

"You're already hard down here?" Gary said with known surprise. His hand traveled down and inside Ash's boxers.  
"Ga…Gary…"Ash moaned as the kiss was broken, the previous pale pink now turned into a bright red on his face, as his expert lover began to pleasure him.  
"Hm…you did this to yourself while I was gone, didn't you?" Gary put his free hand near Ash's mouth.

"No…"Ash licked the fingers and made sure that they were covered in his saliva, and shuddered as the coated fingers were inserted in him, "Gary…even yours is really hard."  
"You gonna put it in?" Gary removed his fingers.  
Ash sat up straight and unbuckled Gary's belt, and opened his fly and then made no movements.

"What?!" Gary scoffed.  
"Its HUGE!" Ash said with shock, "You were already big, and now you grew! That's unfair!"  
"Heh, don't worry I think its cute that you are small." Gary smirked, making Ash blush even redder.

"Shut up! I swear to god, you have to be taking some kind of pills." Ash turned his head.

"He's right, Gary is really big." Misty said with a goofy grin on her face.  
"What you can see from there?" Dawn gasped.

"You can't?" Misty eyehole was higher up than Dawn's.  
"No…Ash's leg is blocking my view."

"There's an extra hole, over here…"  
"Yeah, I'm moving from my place." Dawn said and she stood next to Misty.

"Hey, you're putting it inside aren't you," Gary asked Ash, "I mean you were the one who came onto me." Gary said with half interest.  
Ash blushed but nodded anyway, crawling onto Gary and positioning himself correctly, "It's kinda scary…it's been a while…" Ash inserted Gary inside of him, and closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip to maintain his groan/scream.

"You okay? It's rough." Gary asked, as Ash was putting the whole length inside of him.

"un…Yeah…" Ash gripped the bed sheets under him, and started to breathe heavily. After Ash was used to the pain, Gary started moving inside Ash silently groaning with every thrust. Ash was very loud, compared to Gary. His moans escaped from his mouth, though he tried his hardest to keep silent. The soft sound of names, and strangled 'I love you' was accompanied with the creaking sound of the bed penetrating the walls and reaching into their neighbor's ears.

"Oh my god, Misty!" Dawn put her hand over her red face, and partial nosebleed.  
"Look at them go…"Misty did the same actions as her friend.  
"How can you take your eyes away!"

"How long has this been going on…I mean weren't Ash and May dating?"  
"Who cares! They are two –very- hot guys are in the other room, fucking each other! And we are being two total stalkers and watching them." Dawn stated.

"You're right…is your working picture phone working?" Misty softly asked.  
"Misty! Either way, this is their personal night together and you want us to get photographic evidence of it!?" Dawn and Misty exchanged glances, "Wow, I have no reason why I said that, I'll go check if mine phone has battery."

"Ah…Gary." Ash moaned, his head hung low to the side of Gary's neck.  
"Yes?" Gary asked with a smirk on his face. He could feel the hot breath of Ash's moans on his neck. Gary took himself out of Ash, and sat up straight, making Ash sit up in his lap too.

"Huh? Something wrong." Ash asked between breaths.  
Gary kissed Ash, and then pushed him on his back, "Nothing just tired of that position." Gary reentered Ash, making his uke moan out softly. He started to ram into Ash, his pace slowly quickening as Ash's moans encouraged him.

"ah…Gary…"Ash moaned as he felt his lover go faster, "I…I…."  
"Un…Ash…"Gary groaned as he forcefully grabbed Ash's hips. Making them slam into his as well.

"Gary…I…I'm coming!" Ash yelled out and spilled onto his exposed stomach. Gary moaned at the new tightness and after a few thrusts, he came inside of his lover. The room was now full with the soft sound of each other's panting, and Gary removed himself from Ash.

"We're not gonna do any more?" Ash asked, his eyes half closed.  
"No, it'll be too risky."

"Oh"  
"My"  
"God" Misty and Dawn finished together.  
"Did he really do that to him?" Misty covered her nosebleed.  
"I can't believe that this pairing would be so hot." Dawn also had a nosebleed.

They both looked at each other and said in unison, "I'll never look at them the same again."

"Let's just go to sleep and hopefully find out it was all a crazy dream." Misty said as she wandered over to her bed, and Dawn followed suit.

"Ne, Gary…" Ash said getting his seme's attention.  
"yes?" Gary was now lying next to Ash, all cleaned up and both dressed.  
Ash scooted closer to Gary and held him from the side, "I love you."  
"I know. Love you too." Gary kissed his uke on the forehead.

"I really do, I wouldn't do this kind of stuff with just anyone you know."  
"I know." Gary turned to his side, and held Ash close to him, "I wouldn't either." Ash looked at him skeptically, "Okay, I wouldn't do this so WILLINGLY." Gary admitted. Ash looked at him harder, "ALL RIGHT! I'm a horny guy, and I would do it with the closest slut next to me!"

"Isn't it good to admit the truth." Ash joked.  
"I really do love you though."  
"I know. I just think it's funny, how easy you can be manipulated though!" Ash smiled, his innocent smile.  
"You're lucky you're cute."

**Next Morning**

Misty and Dawn got dressed and stepped out of the room, their minds still hung on the events that happened last night. They walked out into the lobby where the rest of the gang was waiting for the car to arrive. They looked at Gary and Ash, who were both sitting down on the couch next to each. They quickly adverted eye contact with them, their faces turning automatically red.

"The car here yet?" May wined, falling back in her chair.

"Actually yes it is, but before we go, everyone use the bathroom! It's going to be a long car drive without stopping." Brock lectured. Everyone sighed or murmured 'yes' and went off to the public restroom. While Ash and Gary didn't make any effort to move.

"Y..you don't need to go?" Dawn gathered the courage to ask.

"No, we went before we left our room." Ash said, "You?"

"No I don't need to…" Dawn nervously laughed.

"Neither do I." Misty said.

"Something wrong? You're acting funny." Gary directed toward Dawn, who was having a small break down.

"No! We didn't see anything at all!" Dawn yelled.

"See?" Gary asked, raising his eyebrow.

Dawn covered her mouth, realizing she partially gave it away. Misty closed her eyes and sighed and remembered that Dawn was never really good at keeping secrets, especially now that she witnessed the two hottest, err, I mean…most-respectable guys in the team were secret lovers.

"Why, what do you think we know." Misty smartly replied.

"I don't know…you two are strange, and are somehow able to know everything." Gary faked yawned and stretched his arms upwards, as he pulled them back down he left one resting across Ash's shoulders.

Ash looked at Gary's hand, then at Gary's smirk directed towards Misty, Misty who smirked back at Gary, and Dawn almost in tears, "Gary…to?" Ash asked, he wasn't sure what was going on at the moment, but he knew that Gary was sure.

"Enjoyed the show?" Gary's hand traveled lower to Ash's waist and he pulled the confused teen closer to him making his back pressed against the his own chest. Using his free hand he wrapped it around Ash, and to top it off, he put his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"It was kinda hard not to." Misty managed to remain composure, unlike Dawn who was covering her nosebleed due to the memories of the night. And Ash who was a bright red, sputtering incoherent words, most probably along the lines of '**what the hell!'**

"Hn. But we," Gary kiss Ash on the cheek, making both Ash and Dawn react violently, "Still want this to be a secret, so don't tell anyone." Gary put Ash's index finger to his own mouth, making the quiet gesture.

"I won't tell…but I'm not so sure about Dawn and Ash." Misty looked back at the two younger ones, Dawn was covering her face, and ran off to most probably the bathroom. Gary already had let Ash go, but he was still incredibly red ad spitting out many words.

"What is he saying?" Misty asked, Ash was waving his hands around still shouting the strange words.

"He says, he can't believe you saw us, he'll never live down this shame etc." Gary smiled, "Don't worry he does that to me too sometimes. In a few seconds, he'll calm down enough to say an understandable sentence."

"You can't tell anyone! ANYONE! MY MOM AND PROFESOR OAK DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS!" Ash managed to say in one understandable sentence, and immediately became quiet, his bright red blush still apparent on his face.

"He's worried, that the group might spilt up because leader, and rival are gay for each other…we tried breaking up and remaining friends, that's why he and May dated,…but it obviously didn't work out. So we're going to try to keep our relationship secret, no matter how painful, when the time comes we'll explain it to everyone. If someone can't cope with it…then I guess we are going to have to leave and never come back." Gary explained.

"Oh…how..I mean-" Misty wasn't sure how to ask the question.

"We did we first figured that we loved each other?" Gary smirked, "almost right after we finished with the Jhoto league."

"Well that too…but when was the first time you two...you know...did it?" Misty corrected Gary, "I mean, last night DEFINITELY wasn't your first, second, OR fifth time."

"heh, well the first time happened at**-** mffmfmfmf" Gary's sentence was muffled, as blushing Ash slapped his hand over Gary's mouth.

"Baka Gary! You can't tell her that kind of information!!" Ash yelled at Gary.

"But she asked nicely." Gary stated.

"NO! I TOLD YOU-"

"Hey everyone ready over here?" Tracy asked walking in with everyone except for Dawn.

"Something wrong?" Max asked, looking at the humorous scene, of blushing Ash covering annoyed Gary.

"Nothing's wrong, shall we get a move on, I'll get Dawn." Misty got up and left to fetch the girl. Ash blushed deeper and sat back down.

"You sure, everything is okay?" May asked.

"Well, let's go." Gary got up from the couch.

"Yeah…"Ash also got up.

Everyone got out of the motel and started piling into the spacious van, arguing over what seats they wanted.

"Ash." Gary got the boy's attention.

"ye-" Ash was cut off by a small kiss by Gary. It was a little peck on the lips, but it still sent sparks flying, and made Ash's stomach do flips and more lines of cliché stuff, that I don't like to write.

"heh, love ya." Gary smirked.

"L…love you too….." Ash sputtered out, and followed him into the car.

Dawn turned out fine, a little too much blood loss, but she could recover. Misty didn't have any problems to worry about. And Ash and Gary's secret…they'll reveal to the others some other time, at least they know to be a little extra careful…who knows if May is a Yaoi fangirl too!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Baka means stupid or idiot in Japan.


End file.
